Invasión…
by yukiyo jouchan
Summary: Después de lo de enishi un muy mal tratado dojo se venga de sus ahora 2 únicos integrantes, Kaoru y kenshin, tendrán que lidiar con una invasión de insectos, alimañas rastreras, ratas y todo lo que se puedan imaginar
1. Sangre terca y encuentro asqueroso

Invasión…

Hola!... pues no se que decirles excepto que se me ocurrió porque me tope un par de esas que se mencionan en la historia y ya jajaja

Sangre terca y encuentro asqueroso

-mira nada mas kenshin mi casa, mi dojo esta echo un desastre-su voz era triste casi al punto del llanto-

-lose, pero no se preocupe, pronto la dejare tal y como estaba- empezó a caminar para tomar una escoba-

-sabes kenshin…es mi casa y es mi dojo así que yo quiero limpiarlo

-no, no, no, usted debe descansar

-ya descanse mucho… el tiempo que estuve encerrada con enishi no hacia casi nada y desde que llegue ni tu ni megumi ni yahiko ni tae me han dejado hacer nada, ni siquiera regresar a mi casa y ya tengo casi un mes aquí

-perdóneme pero…no podía dejarla regresar y no quería regresar porque eso implicaría dejarla sola y todavía no me creo las palabras de enishi por completo

-pues yo si le creo, así que ¡manos a la obra!...que diría mi pobre padre al ver su hogar y su escuela hechos trizas-tono lloroso-

-seguramente no se preocuparía por eso…le puedo asegurar que la trataría igual que hacemos nosotros –voz baja- y seguro queme daba al menos una buena bofetada o me echaba de la casa a punta de patadas por no cuidar bien de usted ni de su casa -rasco su cabeza-

-¿dijiste algo?

-¿oro? No nada, no eh dicho nada-sonrisa nerviosa-

-oh, pensé que si, debo estar imaginando cosas…bueno primero hay que ver que tanto daño hay…por dentro, porque por fuera se ve el daño al otro lado del mundo-suspiro pesadamente-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por toda la casa con una hoja de papel y un lápiz escribiendo cada detalle que tenia que ser arreglado…

1.- goteras en la habitación de kenshin-al menos 5 goteras-.

2.- telarañas en la habitación de yahiko-muchas-

3.-olor desagradable del baño

4.-insectos por toda la casa-eh visto mínimo unas 7 cucarachas y muchas arañas-

5.-puerta de mi habitación caída y estropeada

6.- mucho que sacudir y mucho que barrer

7.- agujeros en la pared-por la explosión-

8.- sangre en el piso de dojo-seca-

9.- mas sangre seca en los pasillos de la casa y en la entrada del dojo-creo que es de kenshin… se ha puesto rojo cuando la encontré-

10.- mucha comida echada a perder-huele mal-

Fin de la lista

-bueno kenshin hay mucho que hacer

-si señorita-como soldado recibiendo una orden de su superior-

-kenshin no me digas así-molesta-

-tranquila, lo decía como broma…así les contestaba a mis superiores cuando me ponían a hacer algo…"si señor"…" de inmediato, como ordene"

-oh…perdóname pensé que me lo decías como…solías hacerlo

-no…no tengo intención de tratarla de esa manera ahora… no me volveré un patán irrespetuoso con usted pero… tampoco quiero tratarla como si fuera una extraña, usted no es eso para mi

Ante la "confesión" Kaoru comenzó a sonrojarse pero no podía dejar que el la viera o al menos no la vería mas tiempo así que rompió el tenso hielo que se empezaba a formar.

-agradezco eso pero…es mejor empezar a arreglar todo este desastre-intentando escapar de la tensa mirada del pelirrojo-

"Tal vez la estoy forzando mucho, no debo apresurarlas cosas" pensó kenshin-mientras relajaba su mirada y entristecía su rostro a un grado casi imperceptible

Después de empezar a limpiar la sangre seca que estaba en la entrada del dojo, la cual kenshin no quería que Kaoru tocara pero que al final termino tocando comenzaron a conversar

-vaya… kenshin antes no te volviste loco con hiko a un lado

-lo de volverme loco a ratos lo dudo…pero agradezco que ser educado por el no me haya echo un vanidoso

-cierto no eres vanidoso…pero tampoco te preocupas mucho por ti

-¿oro?

-mira tu ropa…si es que así se le puede llamar es como un trapo remendado

- perdóneme pero no cuento con el dinero suficiente para comprar algo nuevo

-kenshin dime una cosa…

-¿que pasa?

-dime ¿Cuántas veces te eh ofrecido comprarte algo de ropa nueva y cuantas veces has rechazado la oferta?

-¿oro?...em pues muchas a decir verdad

-exacto, si no tienes ropa nueva es por que no has querido…así que mañana vamos a comprarte algo

-no, no, no es necesario

-otra vez la burra al trigo

-¿oro?

-nada, nada aunque no quieras te voy a comprar ropa

-pero… necesitamos ese dinero para reparar el dojo

-tengo un ahorro…además el gobierno nos ayudara con esos gastos así que…tendrás ropa nueva

-suspiro- está bien me rindo, usted gana

-gracias…kenshin, pero que extraña es tu sangre

-¿¡oro!?

-si, por mas que tallo no se quita, tienes una sangre muy terca… lo que demuestra que muy en el fondo eres un terco

-¡que! , no, que cosas dices… ¿espere como supo que era mi sangre?

- porque cuando la vi te sonrojaste mucho y no querías que la tocara alegando que TU eras el que tenia que limpiar eso

-¡rayos! Tengo que empezar a practicar para ser discreto con las cosas que hago

-como vas a ser discreto con la sangre…vas a escoger donde sangrar con exactitud o le vas a ordenar a tu sangre que caiga en "x" lugar

-no, eso no, lo que hare es practicar ser discreto para que usted no se de cuenta y poder limpiar YO mi desastre

-haber si lo logras, te conozco casi como la palma de mi mano, además es mi casa y a esa la conozco muy bien

- no me rete, que lo intentare seguro

-jajá

Ensimismados con la "sangrienta" conversación, no se percataron que algo andaba muy cerca de sus afanosas manos que luchaban por sacar la "terca" sangre de kenshin hasta que ese algo les empezó a caminar por las manos

-kenshin-hablo con nerviosismo-

-dígame-contesto con el mismo tono de voz

-¿qu?… ¿Qué me esta caminando en las manos?

- N…no se pero le puedo asegurar que lo que le esta caminando en las manos es lo mismo que se pasea por las mías

Ambos con miedo de encontrar algo completamente repulsivo deambulando cómodamente por sus manos voltearon a ver las manos del otro y luego las propias, pegando un grito tan grande y tan afeminado por parte de los dos que seguro despertó al vecino.

-¡ahhhh!-gritaron ambos-

-¡que asco, una cucaracha!-agitando las manos y dando saltitos-

-¿una cucaracha? ¡Querrá decir un par de cucarachasaurios!- agitando las manos como si intentara salir volando-

-eeugg, que asco ¡kenshin mata los cucarachasaurios!

-no

-¡mátalos, mátalos!

-¿pero…y si tienen familia?

-no me importa…-tono amenazante-¿quieres que los cucarashasaurios y sus familias vivan en tu cuarto y te caminen por la cara mientras duermes?

-no-le dio un gran escalofrió al imaginar a esas "cosas" pasarle por la cara-

-ma-ta-los-puchero-

-esta bien-la verdad es que las cucarachas y mas unas tan grandes como esas le daban asco…no quería escuchar el "plash" que hacen al ser pisadas pero… ya que tampoco quería que le anduvieran caminado por la cara o por otras partes de su cuerpo

Después de pisarlas y escuchar el "plash" solo atino a mover las manos y hacer una mueca de asco para después tirarlas al patio y seguir limpiando…aunque ahora ni se volteaban a ver solo cuidaban que otra cucarachasaurio no viniera a hacer su graciosada de caminarles en las manos o en otro lado después de limpiar la "terca" sangre de kenshin, barrer y pulir el piso del dojo… y de matar a pisotones sabe dios cuantos mas cucarachasaurios y cucarachitas, sacudir y acomodar las cosa del dojo habían terminado exhaustos y…¡solo era el dojo! Lo que les esperaba en la casa… para colmo empezó a llover y el cuarto de kenshin se empezó a gotear, no se podía dormir en el de yahiko ya que había muchas arañas y quien sabe si sean venenosas o no… y en la cocina e no iba a dormir…seguro que había mas insectos mutantes y el cuarto de Kaoru no estaba en mejores condiciones que el resto de la casa…que les quedaba… el ya limpio y sin insectos dojo…ambos llevaron sus futones al dojo y después de comer y cerrar bien la puerta del mismo se dispusieron a "dormir" ya que el estar ahí le traía pésimos recuerdos a kenshin, aun en sus profundos y desolados pensamientos, Kaoru le sorprendió tomándole la mano

-kenshin

-si. ¿Qué pasa?

-tengo miedo

-¿porque?

-no se pero… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-ehh… -no sabia que contestar, pero sus ojos suplicantes le hicieron ceder- si, si puede

Kaoru se cambio rápidamente de futon, dándole un pisotón al pelirrojo en la mano- este ahogo el grito de dolor-

Después de unos minutos de silencio Kaoru hablo

-kenshin

-mhhmm-tenia sueño, estaba cas dormido-

- ¿me abrazas?

Adormilado, ni siquiera contesto simplemente puso su brazo arriba de la espalda de Kaoru y empezó a arrullarla jugando con su cabello al cabo de un rato ambos ya estaban dormidos.

Mañana habría mas que arreglar, limpiar y… MATAR.


	2. La habitación de Kaoru

Hola… si no actualizo la otra es porque no se me a ocurrido la manera exacta con la que quiero terminar ¿oro? Con kenji solo… y para no desaprovechar les pongo este churro jajá…espero que en los próximos días kamisama se apiade de esta pobre mortal y le mande las palabras exactas… mientras tanto espero que les guste hasta luego

PD. Deséenme suerte… mañana hay una convención-iré de kaoru- y planeo entrar a pasarela cosplay… ¡que nervios!

La habitación de Kaoru

Ya con varias horas despiertos kenshin y Kaoru se disponían a entrar en "zona de guerra" o sea la casa, armados hasta los dientes con escobas, cubetas, trapos húmedos y muchas ganas de restaurar su hogar entraron al mismo.

Ya en la casa buscaban cual habitación de su lista seria la siguiente en ser limpiada, después de discutir sobre eso acordaron que la siguiente seria la de Kaoru, seguida por la de yahiko que tenia arañas y ya después verían que otra parte de la casa limpiarían.

La habitación de Kaoru estaba mas que nada polveada y llena de pedacitos de papel, hojas de los arboles y… excremento de ratón, kenshin se había percatado pero decidió no decirle a Kaoru, después de todo ¿Qué tanto problema puede dar un ratoncito?

Ambos sacaron la puerta que estaba en pésimas condiciones, Kaoru se encargaba de ella mientras que kenshin "recogía un poco"-realmente buscaba al pequeño inquilino el señor ratoncito-, después de barrer un poco los papeles regados en el cuarto comenzó a mover cajas, cajones, botes y telas… hasta que detrás de un baúl de madera encontró un rastro de arroz, papel y paja…moviendo con cuidado el baúl encontró el "hogar del señor ratoncito" del que provenían una especie de chillidos agudos, seguidos de un chillido mayor proveniente del otro lado de la habitación que llamo la atención de kenshin y le hizo voltear.

-parece ser que el ratoncito-decía mientras se levantaba lentamente y se alejaba del agujero – no es un ratoncito si no una mama-empieza a avanzar lentamente- rata…muy, muy enojada

Al ver el movimiento que kenshin hacia la mama rata empezó a correr hacia kenshin y este mismo a correr para salvarse de la señora rata.

-¡carajo!-grito kenshin- ¡kaoru, Kaoru suba a algo alto rápido!

-¿eh, porque?-sentada en el piso arreglando su puerta tranquilamente-

-¡porque una enorme rata mutante y muy enojada me esta persiguiendo!-la toma de los hombros intentando levantarla-

Kaoru se levanta y lo observa como no creyendo lo de la rata hasta que al fondo del pasillo vio lo mencionado por kenshin una enorme rata mutante muy enojada color gris con una cola rosada que por cierto era muy larga. La imagen de esa cosa era peor que las cucarachasaurios que le caminaron en las manos el día anterior.

-¡hay kami-sama! ¿Qué es eso?

-¡es una ratota!… pero ya deje de verla y corra-halándola por el brazo para correr hacia la cocina-

Ambos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, pero la rata comenzó a pegar brincos para darles alcance, kenshin ordeno a Kaoru que corriera a la cocina y se subiera en algún mueble alto dada la orden Kaoru obedeció y kenshin con un tazón decorativo que estaba en el pasillo le dio un golpe y después de regresarla varios metros emprendió la huida nuevamente. Al llegar a la cocina y subir al mismo mueble donde Kaoru se encontraba con el kimono recogido dejando ver algo de piel comenzó a hablar

-¡kenshin, kenshin! ¿La mataste?

-lo intente pero el engendro ese no se muere-señalando a la rata que pegaba brincos muy altos intentando subir al mueble- no se de que esta echa pero no se muere

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-no se…yo peleo con lo que sea, menos ratas mutantes de circo

-¡ah, kenshin la rata se esta subiendo al mueble!... ¡bájala, mátala, aplástala, muévete haz algo!- sujetando su kimono y dando saltitos sobre el mueble-

-¡ah, carajo… que hago!- después de pensar un momento mientras era casi asesinado por Kaoru tomo un plato extendido que estaba cerca y empezó a darle golpes a la rata con el.

Afuera del dojo…

Antes de ir a buscar a su familia en aizu megumi decidió que seria buena idea ofrecerle una mano a la "futura pareja" para arreglar el dojo… y hoy hacia buen clima así que cargada con su escoba, una cubeta, trapos, un montón de aromatizantes e inciensos y un poco de dinero que pensaba darles para hacer los arreglos correspondientes llego al dojo…donde después de tocar la puerta…para que no le abrieran y escuchar un montón de gritos que decían "mátala, bájala, muévete, ETC" decidió invitarse a pasar así misma… al llegar a la cocina vaya sorpresa que se llevo Kaoru con el kimono hasta arriba dando saltitos en un mueble muy alto y pegada a kenshin como chicle en un zapato y este mismo queriendo subirse al techo con ella en la espalda.

-¿eh? ¿Llegue en mal momento?-pregunto megumi algo picara-

Kaoru y kenshin casi trepados el uno en el otro solo atinaron a gritarle

-¡megumi, megumi sube con nosotros, no te quedes ahí abajo!

-¡hay que!… no, no, no yo no le hago a eso-contesto roja-

-señorita megumi enserio suba y hágalo rápido

-no, que les pasa ya les dije que no le hago a eso…miren esta bien que ken san me parezca guapo y que Kaoru sea bonita y me caiga bien pero yo no le hago a eso par de raritos

En medio de la conversación la "señora rata" se fue acercando y Kaoru se dio cuenta de ello

-¡megumi, voltea!

Megumi obedeció y volteo para toparse con lo que según ella era un gato

-¿y ese gato?

-¡no, señorita megumi no es ningún gato!

-¿entonces que es?-el "gato" empezó a acercarse y con ello megumi se percato de que el gato no era gato-¡hay kami-sama bendito es una rata!-dijo mientras empezaba a correr por su vida, para literalmente lanzarse sobre el par que estaba sobre el mueble que amablemente le ayudaron a subir-

-¿Qué hacemos ken san?... ¡ah, se va a subir!

Kenshin aun con el plato en las manos bajo de un golpe a la rata hasta que una pregunta de megumi lo desconcentro

-kenshin dime por favor ¿Qué es la única rata que hay?

-no, temo decirle que no es la única, de echo tiene bebes

-kenshin-hablo temerosa Kaoru- si la rata tiene bebes ¿Dónde esta el papa de esos bebes?

-¿el papa?

-si kenshin, por si no sabias para hacer bebes se necesita un papa y una mama-contesto megumi sarcástica- la rata hembra no puede hacer los bebes sola

-señorita megumi, por si no sabia yo ya estuve casado y se perfectamente que para hacer bebes se necesita un hombre y una mujer, no soy tonto, no me trate así-contesto kenshin con molestia, a ratos esa mujer lo exasperaba haciendo que dijera cosas que no debía, como ahora-

-tono teatralmente exagerado-¡ken san que atrevido! Hay dos mujeres aquí que ¡jamás! han visto un hombre desnudo y tu hablando de eso como si fuera chocolate, eres un sucio, como se te ocurre venir a decir que si te acostaste con tu exmujer y menos con Kaoru aquí, teniendo el conocimiento de sus sentimientos por ti, además es muy pequeña todavía para saber "tanto" de lo que pasa por el futon de un hombre, ¡pervertido!

Kenshin ya estaba rojo de la vergüenza desde cierto punto megumi tenia razón pero… no iba a dejar las cosas así tenia que decir algo. Pero fue interrumpido por kaoru

-yo creo megumi, que es mas que obvio que kenshin hiso el amor con tomoe san a fin de cuentas era su esposa y aunque la verdad la platica esta interesante, hay un par de cosas que me preocupan mas en este momento-contesto con toda tranquilidad antes de estallar en un grito-¡la rata mutante que esta intentando subirse al mueble y el echo de que ya se donde esta el papa!-señalo una repisa mas alta que el mueble en la que estaba otra rata mas o menos del mismo tamaño que la que se encontraba en el suelo.

En un rápido movimiento kenshin movió a megumi para que la rata no le cayera en la cabeza y con el plato le dio un golpe y la bajo…ahora tendrían que cuidar dos ratas gigantes y una de ellas sabia como subir a la repisa.

-kaoru, dónales la casa a las ratas, ya me quiero ir- dijo megumi lloriqueando y dando saltitos con mucho asco-

-¡estas loca, es mi casa y no se las voy a regalar a un par de ratas feas y mugrientas!

Mientras megumi y Kaoru peleaban por darle o no la casa a las ratas, kenshin buscaba un par de platos mas. Los cuales encontró y entrego a Kaoru y megumi

-kaoru, señorita megumi-llamo su atención- tengan-entregándoles un jarrón largo y una bandeja- deje mi katana en el suelo de la habitación de la señorita Kaoru así que tendrán que cuidarse de las ratas en caso de que no me sigan

-¿¡eh!?-gritaron ambas-

-verán… estas cosas no se mueren con ningún golpe, necesito mi espada para matarlas

-no, que asco-contesto megumi-

-no las mates tienen bebes-contesto Kaoru-

-¿¡entonces que carajo quieren que haga!?-dijo kenshin muy molesto-

-¡sácalas!-gritaron ambas

-suspiro- ok ya buscare como sacarlas.

De un salto, casi llego al otro lado de la cocina y por el ruido una de las ratas. Para ser más exactos, la mama lo siguió casi de inmediato mientras que la rata macho se quedo observando a Kaoru y megumi antes de empezar a trepar por la repisa nuevamente. Por los gritos que estas pegaban kenshin regreso esquivando a la rata hembra y así de un golpe bajar al macho de la repisa seguido de esto el macho también empezó a seguirlo. Ambas ratas ya pegaban saltos para darle alcance y kenshin ya se estaba cansando y no podía ir por su katana ¿entonces que hacia?

Corriendo como pudo llego a la puerta de la casa y salió, las ratas no salieron, kenshin corrió hasta la bodega donde tomo una escoba bastante grande que usaba en otoño para barrer las hojas de la calle, entro nuevamente a la casa pero pegando gritos como todo un tarzan para llamar la atención de las ratas, estas le siguieron nuevamente al cuarto de Kaoru donde empezó a correr en circulos hasta desorientarlas un poco sacarlas del cuarto y tapar la puerta con todo lo que pudo encontrar, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho ya que las ratas comenzaron a escabullirse por entre las cosas.

-condenadas ratas pues de que están echas- apurándose a tomar a las crías y meterlas en el baúl- hay, que feo se siente agarrarlas-un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y una sensación muy extraña le paso por las manos.

El poco tiempo que kenshin duro en meter a las crías en el baúl "los adultos" ya estaban en la habitación. Casi de inmediato las ratas comenzaron a correr hacia el, más enojadas que nunca, kenshin corrió a tomar la pesada escoba que había traído de la bodega y se dispuso a darles un golpe con ella. El macho cayo primero y unos minutos después la hembra, seguido de esto las metió en el mismo baúl donde estaban las crías y se lo llevo cargando a la cocina.

-listo asunto arreglado-dijo orgulloso de si mismo a Kaoru y megumi que seguían arriba del mueble-

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto megumi-

-si ¿Qué les hiciste?-pregunto Kaoru-

-las 7 ratas incluidas las mutantes están en este baúl

-no se van a salir ¿verdad?

-no, no se van a salir Kaoru

-Hay gracias a kami-sama- dijo megumi aliviada empezando a bajar del mueble-

Kaoru espero a que megumi terminara de bajar para saltar hacia kenshin. Claro que este corrió a tomarla en brazos… no quería que se fuera a lastimar… ya con ella en brazos esta comenzó sus agradecimientos.

-¡ay, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias kenshin!-decía mientras lo tenia "abrazado" (casi lo ahorcaba)-

-no hay problema, no tiene que agradecer

-claro que si ¡cabeza de zanahoria!-dijo apretándole las mejillas y dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente-

-¿cabeda de zanahodia?-con el rostro apretujado-

-si, cabeza de zanahoria-le dio otro beso pero ahora en la punta de la nariz-

-mmmhmmm-carraspeo megumi- lamento interrumpir pero…las ratas no se van a quedar en el baúl por siempre…o ¿si?

-no de pecocupe-aun con Kaoru deformándole el rostro- ya lo tenia desuedto-se suelta del agarre de Kaoru- solo tengo que llevarlas al bosque y ahí las suelto y ya, asunto arreglado-sonriendo-

-bueno ken san dime ¿Qué esperas?

-emm que kaodu me seudte la cada

-ya Kaoru, déjalo en paz un rato, cuando vuelva lo apretujas todo lo que quieras y de donde quieras, pero ya déjalo

-esta bien-dijo desanimada- pero… ¡gracias kenshin!-dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla-megumi ayúdame a revisar si no hay mas ratas.

-no se preocupe Kaoru, ya revise y le aseguro que no hay mas

-oh, muy bien, entonces ya que megumi vino a ayudar a limpiar… ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a limpiar mi habitación?-se acerca al oído de megumi y le habla en voz baja- la verdad no estaba muy cómoda con kenshin revisando y moviendo las cosas de mi cuarto

-tienes razón Kaoru no ha de ser cómodo, adelántate en un segundo te alcanzo

-ok-se fue a su cuarto-

Megumi se quedo en la cocina con kenshin el cual ya llevaba el baúl en brazos y le declaro un pensamiento que lo hizo sonrojar

-oye kenshin si te doy un consejo ¿me lo aceptarías?

-¿un consejo? Supongo que si- con el baúl en brazos-

-si quieres que Kaoru te agradezca así mas seguido, mete ratas a la casa de vez en cuando jajá

-¡megumi! Que cosas dice-sonrojado-

-solo digo la verdad…pero bueno mejor saca esas cosas de aquí-empieza a caminar a la habitación de Kaoru… hasta que regreso girando sobre sus talones- ah si se me olvidaba…kenshin no sabia que tenias esa boquita

-¿esa boquita?

-no te hagas kenshin dijiste carajo como 10 veces-dijo Kaoru quien apareció casi mágicamente sacándoles un susto a megumi y kenshin-

-¿oro? No, no es cierto

-si es verdad Kaoru es mi testigo

-¿tienen pruebas de que dije eso?

-si-dijeron ambas-

-¿así? Y ¿Cuáles son esas pruebas?

-pues esta mi memoria porque lo recuerdo perfectamente y también esta la palabra y la memoria de Kaoru

-mmm pues eso…a mi no me sirve, sin papel no es verdad y como no tienen ningún papel que yo haya firmado comprobando eso entonces… no es verdad- dijo avanzando un poco y girando la cabeza para sacarles la lengua-

-para tener la edad que tiene es como un niño pequeñito-dijo megumi con flojera-

-puede ser pero a mi me hace reír mucho cuando se pone en esa actitud

-¡claro! Empieza a actuar igual que tu…no hay duda tal para cual

-¡megumi!

-ay ya cálmate sabes que es verdad pero… mejor vamos a tu cuarto que hay que limpiarlo-desviando el tema-

-hmm bueno, esta bien hare como que no dijiste nada

-esta bien, como quieras

Kenshin ya había llegado a una parte del bosque bastante profunda para dejar a las ratas solo que… ¡no sabia como las iba a soltar sin que le arrancaran un brazo! O sin romper el baúl de Kaoru. Después de casi una hora de estar ahí parado como tonto decidió arriesgarse a perder el brazo, abrió el baúl…para su sorpresa las ratas estaban muy tranquilas y se dejaron agarrar.

Después de poner a las ratas más grandes y a las crías en un hueco vacío que estaba en un árbol, la hembra se le acerco a kenshin y le araño la cara en la mejilla derecha y la palma de la mano. Al cabo de un rato llego al dojo

-ken san ¿Qué te paso?

- la señora rata se despidió de mi

-jajá… perdón kenshin es que, es gracioso –dijo tapándose la boca-

-claro que lo es…como a ti no te araño la cara y la palma de la mano es muy gracioso -dijo haciendo un puchero y sacándole la lengua gesto que fue contestado por kaoru-

Ante la escena megumi suspiro con fastidio y le echo el desinfectante en la mejilla a kenshin

-¡ay! Eso arde mucho

-ya no te estés quejando…siempre que te lo pongo te quejas

-es que arde mucho

-ay que exagerado eres ken san, además eso no es nada comparado con el corte de una katana o algo asi

-¿Pero es que?… ¡ay!

Y así terminaron de atender los arañazos y continuaron limpiando y acomodando la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru ya empezaba a verse bien… no como nuevo, pero ya se podía dormir en el, cosa que no harían ya que aun quedaban mas alimañas en esa casa.

-oye megumi puedo hacerte una pregunta

-si, dime

-¿no me va a quedar cicatriz verdad?

-no, no es tan profunda para dejar cicatriz, no te dejara ni una marquita –aseguro megumi-

-ok, entonces esta muy bien

-si lo dices por el "que dirán" nadie dirá nada… y menos Kaoru si es la que te preocupa, a ella le gustas así y una cicatriz mas no le va a importar, así que despreocúpate

-pero… yo no lo decía por eso

-entonces eres un vanidoso

-¡no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡Que no!

Kaoru entro a la habitación donde estaban y los encontró pelando como niños pequeños

-megumi que no se suponía que los inmaduros éramos kenshin y yo

-lo son-contesto megumi-

-pues déjeme decirle señorita megumi que parece que usted tan bien es muy inmadura

-¡ay ya cállense!-hizo un puchero-

Después de unos segundos el trio soltó una sonora carcajada

-saben-hablo kenshin- creo que nos falto niñez

-seguro que si –contesto megumi-

-jaja muy cierto-completo Kaoru-

El día por fin termino y nuevamente se quedaron a dormir en el dojo… y en el mismo futon. Aun se sentían intimidados por los recuerdos que ese lugar les traía… la sensación de soledad de Kaoru y la extrema tristeza y decepción de kenshin… y de manera conjunta la sensación de muerte que había ahí. Pero juntos todas esas sensaciones se borraban poco a poco y terminaban dormidos con la más pura sensación de amor y tranquilidad… y ya con esa sensación y una sonrisa sucumbieron al sueño regalado por Morfeo.

Mañana seguía el cuarto de yahiko ¿Qué les esperara?

Yyyyy ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten espero sus reviews con mucha alegría… nos vemos


	3. mucho que limpiar

Hola…perdón a las personas que lo están leyendo no actualice porque no se me ocurría mucho que digamos para esta historia ya que priorice "¿oro? Con kenji solo" quería terminarla antes de regresar a clases por que lo había prometido lo bueno de todo es que ya lo termine :3 ahora mi prioridad es esta historia…en lo que queda de esta semana-o sea antes de entrar a clases- tratare de avanzar lo más que pueda tratare de subir mínimo otro capítulo para no dejarles tan atrasados ya que entro a 5to semestre de preparatoria y no sé qué tanto tiempo me deje este semestre, el semestre anterior no me fue muy bien con el tiempo y también para compensar un poco que haya abandonado esta historia tanto

Saludos

Mucho que limpiar…

El día anterior con el cuarto de Kaoru les había ido como alumnos de nivel superior después de temporada de exámenes…cansados, asustados, sin ideas y casi sin alma…pero habían logrado su objetivo, limpiar el cuarto y sacar a la familia de gato/ratas mutantes de el y en general de la casa.

Pero aunque contando el gran avance del dojo limpio en el cual seguían durmiendo, En el mismo futon, con miedo y hechos bolita y el recién ordenado cuarto de Kaoru, se sentían como madres de familia…por más que limpiaban no daban abasto, nunca terminaban, ahora que lo pensaban la casa era enorme y ellos solo dos con la ayuda de una sola ocasión de megumi, para ellos la casa se veía abismal y aparte de eso era un abismo muy sucio ¿Cómo acabarían con esa casa? No lo sabían, pero lo averiguarían.

Mirando parados como un par de cactus, frente a ellos se veía imponente la habitación de yahiko el cual no quiso ayudar a limpiarlo…de por si kenshin batallaba para que lo limpiara… así que solo eran kenshin y Kaoru, con escobas y cualquier artilugio de limpieza contra la habitación de yahiko y un millón de arañas que lo habitaban…el cuarto del espadachín flojo solía ser cálido y un poco húmedo, el clima perfecto para la proliferación de alimañas, a todos les parecía estar durmiendo en el infierno, a todos menos a yahiko…y a las arañas que disfrutaban de ese ambiente.

-Ya decía yo que yahiko tenía que ser familiar de las arañas-dijo Kaoru derrotada no le gustan esas arañas feas, peludas y patonas-

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-pues solo mira a yahiko le gusta dormir ahí, aunque se sienta como dormir en el infierno y a las arañas también les gusta

-jajá-rio kenshin muy bajito, quería reír mucho pero no quería asustar a nadie- bueno además de que se parece a una araña

-¿porque?-pregunto con curiosidad Kaoru-

-bueno las arañas son feas, peludas y patonas y solo eche a andar su imaginación

Kaoru solo soltó una carcajada enorme de echo se imaginó la cara de yahiko en el cuerpo de una tarántula, kenshin comenzó a reír también, pero no porque se imaginara lo mismo que Kaoru, el rio de nervios, Kaoru estaba roja.

-bueno basta de risas-dijo Kaoru de repente lo que asusto-mas- a kenshin ya que su rostro de la nada reflejo seriedad- hay que limpiar el cuarto que el flojo de yahiko no quiso ayudar a limpiar…condenado cara de tarántula-refunfuño Kaoru-

-si…bueno ay que, ya limpio, eh, si Kaoru

-cállate y limpia araño

-¿oro? ¿Por qué araño?

-echa a volar tu imaginación arañito

-jajá-rio kenshin con sarcasmo- que graciosa, yo no soy tan feo como las arañas ni patón y lo otro pues puede que sí, en fin cuerpo de hombre

-yo no quería saber eso-mirándolo raro-

-jajá pues ya lo sabe, hágase a la idea, cuando se case obviamente vera a su esposo como llego al mundo y pues los hombre tendemos a ser peludos, unos más que otros pero no cambia tanto el resultado jajá

-puag-con una mueca divertida en el rostro, le gustaba cuando el serio y educado kenshin hablaba de cosas tontas y a veces sin sentido, le gustaba jugar y convivir así con el-

-no exagere, si se casa con él, es porque lo quiere de todo a todo…y si se casa con él es porque no lo pude espantar, amenazar o golpear para que desistiera de esa idea de casarse con usted-dijo con un gesto divertido que en el fondo era pura sinceridad disfrazada, mientras movía algunas cajas y pertenencias de yahiko que se quedaron antes de que él se mudara al akabeko-

-jajá que celoso

-solo de un lado, solo del lado derecho soy celoso del izquierdo no

-ay me siento aliviada-dijo con sarcasmo-

-usted es mala con migo, primero no me deja espantarle pretendientes, me acusa de celoso, me dijo feo, peludo y patón y me habla con sarcasmo

-espantarme pretendientes ¿Qué planeas, que me case contigo?

-si no es mucha molestia-decía entre risas-

-jajá pues ve y habla con el doctor gensai con yahiko y con tae para que te dejen casarte con migo, y también habla con tu maestro-con ironía-

-con gensai si hablo, él no me dirá nada excepto que sí y que la cuide, con yahiko sería algo como "jajá ¿te quieres casar con Kaoru? Jajá que bobo jajá"-imitando a yahiko- y con tae, con tae seria parecido a lo de gansai solo que empezaría a brincar y gritar como loca y decirme un montón de cosas raras del amor y esas ideas tan extrañas que tiene

-¿y con tu maestro?

-seria más o menos como lo de yahiko

-¿también se reiría de ti por querer casarte con migo?

-no, se reiría de usted por aceptar casarse con migo

-ay, eso es cruel

-mi maestro es cruel de un lado, él es cruel del lado derecho del izquierdo no jajá

-jajá, que tonto

-solo del lado derecho jajá

-ay kami ya cállate araño

-jajá está bien, está bien me callo

-pero…

-¿qué pasa?

-deberíamos casarnos, solo para ver si tus predicciones son correctas-dijo Kaoru con seriedad fingida-

-no soy adivino así que no es predicción, es suposición

-bueno, nos casamos para ver si tus suposiciones son correctas ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué digo de qué?

-de casarnos

-pues…usted dígame

-¿eh?

-¿se casa con migo?

-¡claro! ¿Y tú te casas con migo?

-por supuesto que si-contesto kenshin con seguridad-

Comenzaron a reír por el giro tan extraño que había tomado su conversación y se distrajeron barriendo, se distrajeron tanto que no se ocuparon de matar las arañas que con las barridas corrían a esconderse en donde podían…pero dos arañas valientes-tono de tráiler de película- decidieron defender su hogar a capa y espada y como sigilosos ninjas entraron a terreno enemigo o mejor dicho subieron por la pierna del enemigo.

-ñeee

-¿Qué pasa kenshin?

-ciento extraño

-¿Qué, como que sientes extraño?

-se siente incomodo

-¿en dónde?

-en la pierna

-¿porque?

-no sé, pero se siente como si…-se quedó con la cara en blanco, literalmente porque su piel apiñonada se volvió pálida cual hoja de papel-

-se siente como…-animo Kaoru-

-¡ay no otra vez no!

-¿Qué pasa, que tienes?

Kenshin daba saltos y sacudía las piernas como loco y Kaoru por más que intentaba comprender el por qué hacía eso no entendía nada.

-arañas o cucarachas u hormigas o no sé qué cosa se me subieron a las piernas

-ah-dijo con toda tranquilidad- ¿espera, que? ¡kami-sama sacúdete!

-eso hago pero no sale nada

-ok, kenshin quiero que dejes de brincar y de sacudir tus piernas y quiero que te calmes

-no puedo, de niño se me subieron muchos insectos y no me fue bien… no quiero-como puchero-

-entiendo, pero si no te calmas no te poder ayudar, cálmate –lo tomo del hombro e intento relajarlo-

Al poco rato kenshin ya estaba más tranquilo y Kaoru tan roja como el cabello de kenshin al punto de que si metía su rostro entre las hebras rojizas no se notaría que está ahí, tomo el nudo en la parte delantera del hakama del pelirrojo y lo desato lo mas rápido que pudo sin que este se percatara de ello, con una mano detuvo la parte delantera del hakama y la otra mano la deslizo un poco y le hablo a kenshin al oído

-no quiero que te molestes, no quiero que te asustes, no te hare nada malo-deshacía el nudo que sostenía la otra parte del hakama- te quiero ayudar y para eso necesito hacer esto ¿entiendes?

Kenshin ya se había percatado de lo que hacía Kaoru, dijo si con la cabeza y recordó cuando su maestro hizo lo mismo y lo lanzo al agua del rio para que se le quitaran los insectos…en este punto ya extrañaba el agua del rio…Kaoru con las manos temblorosas pero aun así con mucha rapidez bajo el hakama dejando al pelirrojo en ropa interior.

La cara de kenshin ya empezaba a teñirse de rojo, pero nada se compararía a lo siguiente…aunque él ya podía sentir la suave y fresca brisa que se colaba en la casa por toda la parte baja de su cuerpo, aun había algo de ropa que cubría-por el largo del gi- buena parte de sus piernas, aun no enseñaba todo su delgado y maltratado cuerpo.

Kaoru aun sonrojada desato la cinta que sujetaba el gi del pelirrojo. Ya desatado lo retiro dejándolo ahora si en ropa interior…

Ahora lo único que faltaba era encontrar el dichoso insecto.

Le reviso la espalda, el pecho, los brazos, piernas, entre el cabello y kenshin se revisó en la entrepierna…por si acaso.

Pero no encontraron nada.

Antes de que kenshin empezara a recoger su ropa para vestirse Kaoru lo tomo del cabello y lo jalo hacia ella. Ella comenzó a brincar y hacer sonidos raros.

-ge, ge, ñe, uuaau

-¿oro?-aun en ropa interior- ¿Qué le pasa?

-lo que no te encontramos a ti…seguro que lo traigo yo

-¿como?

¡Ah quítamelo!

-¿Qué le quito?

-el insecto, la ropa, ¡el insecto!

-espere ya, ya voy, cálmese

Kenshin la tomo por los hombros y como pudo desato el obi y las cintas que mantenían atado el kimono de Kaoru y en cosa de segundos termino incluso más desnuda que kenshin ya que en la parte superior nada la tapaba excepto sus manos temblorosas, kenshin le reviso la espalda las piernas y el cabello…el insecto no estaba.

Al girar para empezar a vestirse a Kaoru le cayó algo en el hombro, ¡al demonio cubrir sus pechos tenía una tarántula enorme en el hombro! Kenshin le quito la tarántula y la mato junto con la otra que estaba cerca de ellos. Por instinto kenshin la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza para calmarla…mal momento para hacerlo

Yahiko acababa de deslizar la puerta… encontrando a su maestra y a su héroe y ejemplo a seguir desnudos-bueno lo más importante aún cubierto- abrazados, solos y bastante cariñosos

-yo pensaba que estaban limpiando-dijo pícaro y con una cara de sorpresa-

Kenshin tomo el color de su cabello nuevamente

-ya, ya, yahiko, si estábamos limpiando

-sí, si claro, se nota, es que es muy normal limpiar semidesnudos y abrazados-sarcástico-

-ya,yahiko, po, podrías salir para…vestirme por favor-hablo Kaoru tartamudeando-

-ok, está bien, pero no se tarden mucho ¿eh?-pícaro-

Yahiko cerró las puertas y camino hacia la cocina. Que aún no habían limpiado. Y se sentó cerca de la mesa que estaba polvorienta y tenía marcas de pies pequeños, tal vez de Kaoru o megumi.

Espero por buen rato hasta que la "pareja" decidió salir del cuarto vestidos de manera decente

-¿a qué vienes?-pregunto rápidamente Kaoru-

-pues me dio pena y decidí venir a ayudarles, pero parece que llegue en mal momento jeje… ¿verdad kenshin?

-yahiko no es lo que tú crees de echo…

- no, no me expliques nada yo sé que te gusta la busu y tú le gustas a ella, además son adultos, bueno, kenshin es más adulto que tú-señalando a Kaoru-, pero igual son adultos y viven solos ya sabrán que hacer con su tiempo libre jajá

-¿qué quisiste decir con que kenshin es más adulto que yo?

-creo, que me dijo viejo

-solo un poco kenshin jajá-rio yahiko burlón-

Después de esa platica tan extraña yahiko les ayudo a limpiar y matar las arañas que había en su cuarto, incluso les ayudo a recoger un poco el pasillo…después de un rato él se fue y dejo a la "pareja" sola para lo que según él dijo terminen lo que el interrumpió.

-¿puede creer que yahiko me dijo eso?-impresionado-

-si te creo, "me quedaría un rato mas pero ustedes tienen algo pendiente… perdona que los interrumpiera, pero no sabía que eras tan "así" para que hicieras eso con ella sin ser tu esposa, picaron"-imitando a yahiko-

-ya no lo repita-sonrojado- van a pensar que soy un…

-que piensen lo que quieran, nosotros sabemos que paso y con eso basta

-pero

-no te preocupes, para mí eso es más que suficiente

-jajá ahora que lo pienso…todo fue muy raro

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno, uno porque nos comprometimos ¿no?

-¡ay! si es cierto

-y dos yahiko nos atrapo "haciendo lo que hacen los casados" jajá para todos usted ya es mi mujer

-jajá es verdad son coincidencias muy raras

-lo se

- el cielo nos quiere decir algo-juguetona sin tomarle mucha importancia –

-seguro nos dice que nos casemos y que la haga mi mujer ¿no?-igual que Kaoru-

Ambos rieron bastante de ello, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, aun en el dojo y en el mismo futon…

A media noche kenshin se despertó con una sonrisa y al asegurarse de que Kaoru seguía dormida dijo para sí mismo.

-sería muy bueno que las bromas que hacemos de casarnos no fueran lo que son, no quisiera que fueran bromas, en cuanto terminemos de limpiar este lugar, hablare con todos para poder pretenderla y si en el cielo se apiadan de mí, pedir su mano.

Se recostó nuevamente. Sonrojado, tímido y nervioso se acercó a la mejilla de Kaoru y con todo el cuidado del mundo le dio un pequeño y delicado beso.

-ya vera que cambiare nuestra situación… o al menos lo intentare

Cerró los ojos y después de pensar mucho las cosas, esos mismos pensamientos lograron hacer que cayera en un profundo sueño.

¿Qué les pareció? Jajá la plática de eres celoso…solo de un lado del otro no…esa digamos que la saque de una que me paso…de echo era un señor que estaba borracho y cuando le preguntaban si estaba borracho les contestaba que solo de un lado…no pude evitar ponerla y la verdad me pareció divertido jajá…bueno sobre lo de arriba enserio tratare de cumplirlo…bueno nos vemos después, dejen reviews.

P.D. si hay gente con cuenta en y que le guste este fandom…anímense a escribir algo, es una experiencia muy buena y es bastante divertido hacerlo, incluso conoces gente muy agradable…hay que hacerlo porque-dudo que no lo hayan notado- el fandom está delirando, las personas que publicamos en español somos pocas y al igual que todos tenemos cosas que hacer que nos quitan el-en algunos casos- poco tiempo que podemos dedicar a esto… ¡hay que evitar que este fandom muera!-levanta el puño en el aire-


	4. ¡No quiero estar en casa!

Hola! Perdón TnT creo que las cosas no salieron como tenía pensado, me distraje con una historia sobre bulimia…es un tema que me interesa mucho…tenia demasiados capítulos y la presión por acabarlo antes de que acabaran mis vacaciones fue mucha.

Además de que los preparativos para entrar a clases me absorbieron, comprar útiles, alistar uniformes, mochilas, forrar cuadernos-míos y de mi hermana- los míos tienen a kenshin e inuyasha-no, no me da pena llevar cuadernos con monitos aunque este en tercer año de preparatoria XD y dudo que me de vergüenza en el futuro los llevare a la universidad jajá-

ADVERTENCIA: compre una computadora con Windows 8 y soy pobre para comprar el Microsoft office, solo tengo la versión de prueba-por ahora- y tristemente esta por expirar TnT así que no sé qué tanto dure sin actualizar-suspira- tratare de conseguirlo rápido, necesitare la ayuda de mis profesores XD.

Que más, que mas, sé que algo se me olvida…umm pues este capítulo es un intento de romance-no se me da mucho, se me da mejor la comedia- así que díganme que tal les parece. Nos vemos luego.

**¡No quiero estar en casa!**

La semana de limpieza había transcurrido de lo más normal hasta que el amable gobierno llego en su ayuda, enviando gente para que arreglaran y dejaran en excelente estado las paredes, pisos y techos del dojo kamiya. Aunque para cualquier otro era una bendición, para los habitantes de dicho dojo era una especie de maleficio.

Los encargados de arreglar todo trabajaban a paso de tortuga y en su "trabajo" al final del día dejaban increíblemente sucio, además Kaoru era la que limpiaba todo eso y kenshin se la pasaba todo el día como buen hombre de casa supervisando que si se pusieran a trabajar y que ninguno se fuera a pasar de listo con Kaoru o a querer robarse algo.

El ayudaba a Kaoru con sus tareas toda la mañana mientras vigilaba a los trabajadores, además de enviarles una que otra miradita amenazadora cuando atrapaba a alguno mirando de manera extraña a Kaoru o en si a alguna cosa de la casa.

Estos hombres eran ruidosos, sucios, mal hablados, lentos y algo groseros con sus comentarios.

-jajá, el pequeñito pelirrojo me causa gracia-comentó uno de ellos a otro para romper el hielo mientras comenzaban a arreglar otro de los muros-

-¿Por qué?

-pues, es que es muy pequeño me llega por debajo de los hombros y aun así trata de intimidarnos y eso me causa gracia

-¿eh? Haku si sabes quién es el ¿no?

-me supongo que el esposo de la chiquilla enojona

-bueno que yo tenga entendido no están casados, no sé si haya algún compromiso o algo así pero bueno eso no es un asunto que me tenga sin dormir…el punto es que, no sé porque no te intimida pero si te digo lo que estoy a punto de decirte seguro que cada que lo veas te vas a sentir intimidado

-intimidado por el enanito ese, jajá que buen chiste, pero bueno hoy estor de humor para chistes ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

-pues no lo considero un chiste pero…dime has escuchado de battousai ¿no?

-sí, si eh escuchado de él, un asesino despiadado que trabajaba para el ishin shishi

-¿nunca has oído de cómo luce?

-pues no mucho, lo que eh escuchado es que al verlo de frente te quedas muy desconcertado

-bueno con eso me basta, ver al battousai te deja muy confundido porque no es lo que uno se espera, la verdad esperas ver un tipo increíblemente fornido y alto y al verlo te topas con que el battousai ese terrible asesino es tan pequeño que a ti te llega debajo de los hombros, es delgado, pelirrojo y con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, exacto como es el-señalando a kenshin que venía pasando con algo entre sus manos-

Aquel hombre al principio no le creyó a su compañero pero después los demás comenzaron a reafirmar lo dicho por aquel hombre, pero aun así no lo creyó hasta que una mañana que se topó con un kenshin desvelado y de mal humor, haku lo comprobó.

Haku había llegado tarde al dojo y se había sentado a intentar conversar pero extrañamente sus compañeros estaba trabajando a un ritmo bastante apresurado, sin poder comprender el motivo se dispuso a descansar por más tiempo, pero uno de sus compañeros le advirtió del mal humor del battousai y que lo mejor sería que trabajara, haku soltó una sonora carcajada.

-por favor, battousai es una mísera leyenda, como van ustedes a creer que este enano pelos de calabaza va a ser el infame battousai, no sean ridículos-dijo tomándose la frente-

Todos le miraban ya algo pálidos ya que haku no se había dado cuenta de que kenshin estaba a su espalda con una sonrisa bastante tétrica.

Haku volteo siguiendo la mirada helada de sus compañeros hasta encontrarse con lo que según él era un pequeño e insignificante hombrecito con sueños de grandeza.

Kenshin le miraba con el ceño fruncido y con unas ganas increíblemente grandes de darle un puñetazo.

Con solo ver la mirada de kenshin a haku casi se le salía el alma por las orejas, pero como todo buen hombre presumido y estúpido empezó un problema.

-¿y tú que tanto me ves enano?-lo empujo por el hombro

-rio por lo bajo- solo esperaba que hicieras eso

-¿qué?-contesto haku muy confundido-

-así yo tendría justificación, así que te lo agradezco, por una vez en mi vida me va a gustar que me llamen battousai y más si sale de tu boca

-cállate-le lanzo una piedra que fácilmente esquivo-

-lo próximo que vuela, va a ser tu cabeza- contesto kenshin antes de ponerse agresivo-

Antes de que el enorme haku se diera cuenta ya había sido derribado por el pequeño y debilucho kenshin y sin poder levantarse le había propinado una lluvia de puñetazos, hasta que Kaoru regreso del mercado y los separo, llevándose a kenshin dentro de la casa para que se calmara y dándole a haku un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios para que se atendiera los golpes…desde entonces haku no hiso comentario alguno de kenshin y este le mira con muy malos ojos.

-kenshin ya estoy harta

-¿harta de qué?

-de estos hombre, ya quiero que se vayan de mi casa, bueno que se larguen de nuestra casa, parece que hacen todo así de lento a propósito.

-suspiro-si yo igual ya estoy cansado de ellos

-no quiero estar en casa

-¿y que quiere hacer?

-hay que salir

-¿a dónde?

-a donde sea, pero ya…ya se a dónde podemos ir

-¿a dónde?

-a comprarte la ropa que te prometí

-la miraba fijo- pensé que se le había olvidado, que mala suerte tengo

-jajá, si tienes una muy mala suerte…voy por el dinero y nos vamos

-no, preferiría ir…

-¡no, vamos a comprarte ropa y ya dije!

-está bien, usted gana, pero nada que sea costoso, es más podemos comprar la tela y lo hago yo

-¿sabes coser?

-pues…no la gran cosa pero, si puedo hacerme un gi, si me esfuerzo

-humm, pues no me parece, siempre me consientes con tus comidas, con tus atenciones y buenos tratos además de que me salvas la vida cada que un loco viene a querer hacerte daño, así que a mí me toca consentirte

-pero…

-pero nada, hoy toca que te consientan

Kenshin ya no pudo decir absolutamente nada porque Kaoru corrió a su habitación a tomar su pequeño bolso para poder ir al mercado a consentir a kenshin, este se quedó con la palabra en la boca y una mano levantada.

Unos minutos más tarde Kaoru ya había vuelto con su dinero y tomando por el brazo jalo a kenshin tan rápido, fuerte y sorpresivo que casi hace que se fuera de frente.

En el mercado…

-bueno, generalmente aquí es donde compro mi ropa, está muy bonita y es más barata que en otros lados así que por el precio no te preocupes-le dijo sonriéndole e invitándolo con un gesto de su mano a que revisara los locales-

Kenshin comenzó a caminar mirando las prendas, los colores y las telas que había en los puestos, eran muy bonitas, incluso se animó a tocarlas, se sentían muy suaves. Después de un rato mirando y tocando prendas Kaoru le llamo

-son muy lindas, ¿no te ha gustado alguna?

-la verdad no-mintió, no tenía la intención de comprar absolutamente nada-

-bueno dime que colores te gustan y te puedo ayudar a buscar

-pues-se sentía avergonzado- los colores alegres

-¿ninguno en específico?

-pues no, la verdad no

-bueno-dijo mirando un puesto- ¿y este que te parece?-tomo un gi color verde pino-

-esta bonito

-bueno ya que te gusto, disculpe señor cuanto nos cobraría si le compramos más de 3 piezas

-vaya una mujer de negocios, bueno-miro la prenda en sus manos- si compra más de tres piezas de esa tela te saldría en dos yenes

-oh que bien-dijo Kaoru-

-oh que costoso-contesto pálido kenshin-

-kaoru miro a kenshin extraño- ¿costoso? Kenshin es muy barato y es buena tela

-me parece caro

-¿caro? Déjame decirte que es caro, pagar eso por un yukata blanco y sin obi, eso sí es caro

-sí, eso es muy caro-dijo el dueño del puesto-

-señor, como puede ver aquí el señor no le cree ni a usted ni a mí, por lo tanto no va a acceder, hagamos un trato, yo me llevo al señor y le muestro los verdaderos precios de miedo y cuando él se dé cuenta de su error usted mantiene su oferta y a cambio le compraremos al mayoreo y puede subir sus precios en yukatas y en tabis

-hum, me parece bien pero tiene que comprar al menos una piezas

-se lo aseguro

Kenshin ya tenía los ojos del tamaño de un plato o tal vez de un sartén, tanta ropa y tan cara ¿para él? Dios era demasiado.

Kaoru logrando que este regresara a la tierra lo llevo a un área de tokio donde vivía gente muy bien acomodada monetariamente y lo paseo por un mercado de telas finas y kimonos de seda u otras telas iguales o similares a lo que ellos comprarían a precios excesivos…un gi liso de color blanco y tela similar a la de los otro gi en tres yenes, kenshin casi se desmaya.

Ya de regreso con el hombre de los gi económicos.

-bien kenshin te había gustado este verde así que tenemos que comprar mínim piezas asa que escoge lo que te guste

-eh, yo creo que…no sé qué escoger

-vamos lo que te guste, pero toma en cuenta que necesitas de todo gi, yukata, hakama, tabi y todo eso-se acerca al oído de kenshin y le habla muy despacio- saliendo de aquí iremos a comprarte ropa interior-kenshin se sonrojo-

-s, si está bien-contesto nervioso y sonrojado-

-bueno escoge

-bueno- ya le había echado el ojo a algunas prendas pero no quería decir nada- pues esta-tomo un gi guinda- este- un hakama gris- esos-unos tabi blancos- eh…eso-un yukata negro con plata- y estos-tomo un hakama azul marino y otro color negro-

-buenas elecciones pero toma otros dos pares de tabi, con uno no basta

-pero ya tengo

-que los tomes-lo miro mal-

-bien-tomo unos tabi negros y unos café-

Le pagaron al hombre y se fueron a otros locales a buscar ropa interior, ya después de llegar al local donde vendían la ropa interior, hacer que kenshin se le subieran todos los colores a la cara y finalmente comprar la ropa interior se fueron a comer al akabeko cargando todas sus bolsas

-ah, pero que día tan agradable-dijo Kaoru mientras esperaba a que su comida enfriara un poco-

-si fue un día muy agradable- contesto kenshin esperando a que su comida se enfriara-

-¿enserio? Bueno ha de ser agradable que te compren cosas ¿no?

-no lo decía por eso-contesto serio mirando la mesa-

-¿no, entonces por qué lo decías?

-lo agradable del día no fue que me comprara cosas, lo cual le agradezco infinitamente, lo que me pareció agradable del día fue pasarlo en su compañía

Kaoru se sintió un poco tensa ¿estaba escuchando bien? ¿Estaba dormida y tenía un hermoso sueño? Él le decía que disfrutaba de su compañía…De repente sintió unas ganas enormes de pellizcarse para ver si no estaba soñando, y lo hiso de manera muy discreta y al notar el pequeño dolor que el pellizco provoco y comprobar su lucidez no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse e intentar comprobar lo que ella interpretaba en las palabras del pelirrojo

-¿de verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa tímida-

-si-con una sonrisa ligera- de todo lo que hicimos hoy lo que más disfrute fue su compañía, me gustaría salir más seguido con usted

-¿pero si me aguantas todo el día? (dios me invita a salir así con el)

-me gusta aguantarla, su compañía es muy agradable, si me dieran a escoger con quien pasar el resto de mi vida, le aseguro que la escogería a usted, bueno es algo egoísta de mi parte quererla tener a lado mío toda la vida, pero…creo que podría ser egoísta por una vez

-enternecida-pues-sonrojada- no sé qué decir, es muy lindo todo lo que me dices, así que, si te dieran a escoger y me escogieras a mí para estar siempre en tu compañía, yo no me negaba, aceptaría con gusto acompañarte siempre-le sonríe-

-gracias, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que esa oportunidad me llegara-rio rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo-

-pues sí, solo hay que esperar eso

Kenshin la observo por unos minutos como si quisiera protegerla de todo con solo su mirada, al igual que Kaoru estaba sonrojado, mucho menos que ella, pero lo estaba y para ella el verlo de esa manera era lo más encantador que había visto en mucho tiempo, como lo adoraba.

Después de su "plática", comenzaron a comer y a charlar de todo, desde la ropa que habían comprado hasta cosas del pasado. incluso hablaron sobre lo que yahiko les había dicho cuando los "atrapo con las manos en la masa" todo amenamente y olvidando su sonrojo.

Al cabo de una hora ya se preparaban para retirarse del akabeko.

Cargados de bolsas se encaminaron al dojo…y con un poco de tiempo kenshin se hiso de valor y se animó a tomarle la mano a Kaoru y así llegaron al dojo, donde los trabajadores habían dejado el desastre de siempre…pero ¡al diablo! A quien le importaba eso ahora, ya mañana se ocuparía de ello, por el momento solo quería disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Bueno…ahora que lo pensaban mejor estaba sucio y el patio les pedía ayuda a gritos, tal vez podrían disfrutar de su compañía mientras limpiaban el patio.

-ah, pero que desordenados son estos hombres-dijo Kaoru algo molesta-

-sí, son bastante desordenados

Siguieron limpiando un rato en silencio hasta que kenshin empezó a tararear una canción de cuna

-kaoru rio- eso es una canción de cuna ¿te gusta?

-sí, me parece linda, puesto que es de cuna tiene que ser linda y tranquila

-bueno, cuando seas padre-levantando una pala- ya sabrás que le puedes cantar o tararear a tu bebe

-¿padre? No, no yo no seré padre

¿Por qué no?

-no quiero serlo…a menos que…no, no, olvídelo

-ha menos ¿Qué, que?

-nada…

-dime, kenshin

-si se lo digo

-no me molestare ni nada de eso, dime

-solo podría ser padre si…

-si…-le invito a seguir-

-no, no puedo decirlo

-¿por qué?

-me da algo de pena, bueno mucha pena

-vamos no va a pasar nada

-¿segura?

-sí, muy segura-dijo animosamente-

-la única forma en que yo sería padre…es si, u-usted…fuera la madre de, ese b-bebe

Kaoru solo lo miraba no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero contesto por inercia, gracias al cielo la respuesta fue buena.

-bueno…de verdad me alagas y… si me gustaría darte un hijo-le sonrió-

Kenshin sonrojado le devolvió la sonrisa y así terminaron de limpiar el desastre del patio y aun compartiendo el mismo futon se fueron a dormir con un agradable sabor en la boca.

Tal vez las cosas que kenshin creía que jamás cambiarían estaban cambiando.

¿Y qué les pareció? me da cosa mi intento de romance no creo que sea tan bueno como otros que eh leído, así que…díganme que tal esta.


	5. Depresión y frustración

Depresión y frustración

Hola chicos del coro! Pues el lunes se caduca mi office y sigo sin dinero y sin valor para descargarlo ilegalmente-ya tu sabe- y mis profesores los cuales pueden ayudarme no los eh visto, ni siquiera en su cueva del mal-oficina- así que improvisare y escribiré en notas en mi computadora y lo pasare a archivo Word en mi escuela juajuajua, pero será tardado, no siempre tendré lapsos de tiempo libre en los laboratorios de computación para hacer eso TnT…pero es mientras que invoco-encuentro- a mis profesores o junto dinero-para eso tengo que trabajar y estoy malditamente enferma- y pues espero poder subir capitulo la próxima semana.

Depresión y frustración

Los trabajadores, para "sorpresa" de todos aun no terminaban de hacer su trabajo alegando el pésimo estado de la estructura, pero el gobierno les había pagado para reparaciones no para reconstrucción desde los cimientos así que hacían lo que "podían"

Para los habitantes de dicho dojo el ambiente no era el óptimo para hacer absolutamente nada que no sea andar por la casa "con el rabo entre las patas"

No podían hablar de cosas personales en voz alta

No se podían pelear a gusto

No podían salir a dar la vuelta al patio sin que estuvieran viéndoles

¡No se podía hacer nada!

Esta situación detono en kenshin y Kaoru sentimientos, pero en cada caso era diferente.

En Kaoru detono depresión y en kenshin frustración.

Kaoru se sentía como una papa sin lo kawaii. Se sentía fea, incomoda, tonta, un poco inútil, su casa y los trabajadores no le ayudaban para nada tenía ganas de echarse a llorar después de sacar a patadas a esos hombres.

Y

Kenshin no estaba mejor estaba frustrado en todo sentido. monetariamente, sentimentalmente y nada superaba su frustración como hombre ya que todo lo anterior quedaba englobado en este tipo de frustración.

No podía llevar el dinero suficiente para pagar el las reparaciones de su hogar

No podía intentar hacer alguna movida romántica con Kaoru por la incomodidad de que todos esos hombres siempre estaban al pendiente de que hacían juntos y que no hacían.

Es más no solo intentar algo romántico o robarle un beso, ni siquiera podía decirle que la amaba o darle un beso en la mejilla o simplemente sonreírle y decirle que se veía linda ¡no podía hacer nada! ¡Nada!

Para ambos la situación era extremadamente horrible mientras que una intentaba suicidarse en la ducha, el otro estaba a punto de quedarse calvo por estrés y frustración ¿Qué podían hacer? Salir ya no estaba en sus opciones prácticamente pasaron al menos una semana fuera de casa y los vecinos les veían mal…aunque, bueno, les veían mal siempre por vivir juntos y no ser un matrimonio.

Tendrían que esperar a que estos sujetos se fueran para poder intentar hacer algo…por mientras solo les quedaba luchar contra la futura calvicie por estrés y frustración, luchar contra las ganas de cortarse las venas…con un pedazo de apio y quedarse sentados en el jardín como si fueran un par de papas que esperaban echar raíces en la tierra.

¡Pero qué diablos estaba pensando! Para nada se quedaría sentado como costal de papas. En su preocupación no se había tomado la molestia de revisar detenidamente a Kaoru y ahora que la miraba sentada en el jardín sobre un viejo tronco lo podía ver con claridad, él no era el único que se sentía mal, Kaoru estaba mal, hasta se podría decir que estaba peor que el, ella estaba triste y miraba todo con una especie de nostalgia y tristeza.

Él tendría que ayudarle…debió hacerlo hace mucho pero, últimamente se ha sentido egoísta, pero tendría que ayudarla.

-kaoru-le llamo calmadamente- ¿qué es lo que mira con tanta insistencia?

-oh, este pues, nada en realidad, solo pensaba

-¿pensar? Hay algo que necesite que usted desaparezca de este mundo con un pensamiento

-¿cómo que desaparecer?

-al estar pensando de manera tan intensa en lo que sea que le preocupe, pareciera que su alma se ha escapado de su cuerpo y se ha ido de este mundo dejando solo el cuerpo de una linda y sonriente muchacha

-se sonroja- jajá pero que cosas dices, solo pienso las cosas, no se me escapa el alma-trata de desviar el tema-

-pues, no las piense de manera tan absorbente. Si quiere puede decirme que le preocupa, estoy aquí para escucharla y ayudarla

-umm, pero no te puedo contar aquí, estos hombres parecen viejas chismosas

-claro que me puede contar aquí, es su casa, además…si yo puedo hacer esto enfrente de ellos usted me puede contar

-¿hacer qué? Hablarme o ¿Qué cosa?

-no, eso no, hablarle siempre lo eh echo y lo eh echo en cualquier lado a lo que me refiero es a esto

Aun con la mirada de aquellos hombres, haciéndose de mucho valor se acercó a Kaoru y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio, se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de moverse y abrazarla para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra y después de unos segundos moverse y recibir de ella un pequeño y tímido beso en la mejilla.

Pero claro que el encanto del momento no tardó en ser destrozado por los hombres. A coro como niños de primaria gritaron el típico ¡uuyyy! Seguido de chiflidos y uno que otro comentario

-jajá-rio nervioso y completamente rojo kenshin-ya sabía que pasaría eso-rascándose la nuca-

-…

-se gira hacia Kaoru-¿está molesta?

-molesta, ¡molesta!-a kenshin se le fue el sonrojo- ¡cómo me voy a molestar, no estoy molesta estoy sorprendida!

-casi se le salió el alma- ¿sorprendida?

-porque fue muy lindo de tu parte, aunque lo hicieras para demostrar que podemos hacer lo que sea enfrente de ellos-aplaude- de verdad debería molestarme contigo-le señala como madre enojada, pero con una sonrisa- ese casi fue mi primer beso, casi me lo robas jajá

-por eso se enoja

-no estoy enojada, pero debería, aparte de casi me robas mi primer beso, los motivos no fueron los más románticos que se podrían esperar, pero extrañamente no estoy molesta, solo me dan ganas de reír por lo lindo que se vio todo jajá -soltó una carcajada casi idéntica a la de megumi, solo que en vez de aparecerle orejas de zorro le aparecieron orejas y cola de mapache-

-creo que no se dio a entender mi punto-dijo kenshin para sí mismo-

Kaoru entro a la casa completamente despreocupada y de un humor excelente, al menos le había levantado el ánimo, pero lo que hizo no lo hizo para probar que podían hacer lo que quisieran enfrente de ellos o al menos no del todo de echo estuvo a punto de que el beso no fuera en la comisura del labio si no en el los labios, pero gracias a su autocontrol fue en la comisura del labio.

Ahora no sabía si se la estaba regresando, él se hacia el despistado o de verdad no entendía bien las cosas y ella ahora…lo confundía, no sabía si se estaba haciendo la que la virgen le hablaba o de verdad no había entendido lo que ese semi beso significaba. Tenía toda la semana pasada mandándole indirectas ya que no creía que fuera bueno mandar una declaración directa hasta no averiguar si le quería como amigo o más, aunque ella se le había confesado en varias ocasiones que el entendió perfectamente, las cosas cambian al igual que los sentimientos, así que no estaba de más asegurarse.

Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo llegar a ella sin que se suelte riendo en su cara, las cartas se cambiaron de lugar.

-pensando en voz alta-¿Qué hago, que hago? No me la creyó, ahora como le doy a entender que la quiero si ya hice todo lo que podía

-baya que son tontos los samurái-comento iori un hombre muy alto y delgado de cabello castaño y ojos color miel-

-¿eh? Oh, rayos pensé en voz alta-dijo para sí mismo-

-bueno, sí, si lo hiciste, pero aunque a mí no me corresponde, te daré un consejo si me lo aceptas-se sentó al lado del de cabellos cobrizos-

-eh, claro

-mira yo creo que lo que haces para demostrar tu interés esta…lindo…pero es muy infantil, está al nivel de un jovencito que empieza a pretender muchachas

-lamento interrumpir, pero no eh salido con ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo y para ser sincero no recuerdo haberla pretendido como se supone que se debería de hacer, así que, creo que si aplica ese nivel para mí-dijo seguro y con un rostro serio, hablaba en serio-

-ya veo…tenemos un problema ¿dime cuántos años tienes?

-28, bueno 29 en unos días

-jajá, perdedor, con esa edad y no sabes conquistar mujeres-dijo haku sorpresivamente-

-no sabré conquistar mujeres, pero lo que si se es…como cortarte el cuello de manera que puedas ver tu sangre salir antes de morir-le miro de reojo-

Haku no dijo nada.

-eh…como te decía, supongo que harás algo por tu cumpleaños

-no, no realmente

-pues deberías hacerlo, mira, si haces algo con unos amigos pueden entrar en "calor" y después podrías preparar algo solo para ustedes dos, una salida, una cena, no sé lo que se te ocurra, trata de que ambos lo disfruten y es ahí cuando le dices de manera DIRECTA lo que piensas de ella

-no es…mala idea

-por favor-hablo haku nuevamente- no le puede dar un beso en la boca o decirle que se ve bonita sin ponerse del color de su cabello y tu pretendes que arme todo eso solo ¡ja! Que buen chiste

-haku no seas tan duro, todos tenemos experiencias de vida diferentes, que tú seas muy bueno con las mujeres no quiere decir que todos tenemos la misma experiencia, tal vez su fuerte no sea el habla, tal vez sean los detalles, todos tenemos que encontrar nuestro fuerte, no juzgues y por favor continua con tu trabajo o te atrasaras más de lo que ya estas.

-señor iori, pues no es mal consejo pero en realidad creo que él tiene razón, no soy bueno con esto

-nadie lo es, nadie nace con experiencia, así que ¡animo! Muchacho con planeación todo te saldrá bien

-está bien le hare caso-dijo con una sonrisa-

Kenshin permaneció un rato en el jardín, pero al poco tiempo opto por entrar a la casa

-kenshin ¿qué tanto hacías afuera?-dijo Kaoru-

-eh, no nada, solo hablaba con uno de los hombres, se llama iori, es agradable

-oh…oye kenshin te puedo preguntar algo

-si, por supuesto

-veras, yo quería hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, como sorpresa, pero al empezar a organizar todo, me acorde que no te gustan mucho y preferí preguntarte

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿te quieres celebrar este año? Es que me contaste que con el señor hiko, con tomoe san y con tus compañeros del ishin shi shi no te celebrabas, y se tus motivos, en época de guerra no se tiene mucho por lo que celebrar, pero, la guerra termino, y pensé que sería lindo celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero, ¿tú que piensas?

-kenshin sospecho-¿ya tenía cosas preparadas?

-nerviosa- sí, si ya tenía

-seguía sospechando-¿Cómo que cosas?

-ah, pues, los invitados, las invitaciones, el lugar y tae me ayudaría con la comida

-me podría enseñar las invitaciones

-si claro sígueme

Ambos caminaron a la habitación de la pelinegra, kenshin se quedó en la puerta.

-puedes pasar-dijo Kaoru mientras buscaba una caja azul-

Kenshin entro, pero se quedó cerca de la puerta

-mira, estas son las invitaciones-le muestra un tipo de pergamino pequeño-¿te gustan?

-sí, son bonitas-comprobó que decía la verdad-

-¿entonces te quieres celebrar?

-seria horrible desperdiciar sus esfuerzos, así que sí, me festejare este año

-¡ay! Qué bueno, pero finge sorpresa, porque se supone que eso es

-no se preocupe, la "sorpresa me saldrá natural"

Rieron al unísono.

Ahora mientras Kaoru preparaba su fiesta "sorpresa" kenshin podía empezar a seguir el consejo de iori y prepararse mentalmente para abrir su corazón, además de preparar algo lindo para hacerlo.

Quiero meter "romance" porque lo estoy practicando por así decirlo…pero que se preocupan la comedia no desaparecerá, al parecer olvidaron algo muy importante así que juajuajua la sufrirán y ustedes se reirán…saludos y dejen reviews


	6. Preparativos

Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin verlos(?) se dejaron el bigote jajá bueno no… disculpen la tardanza pero yo ya les había aclarado el porqué de ella, espero comprendan, en cuestiones de tiempo libre en los laboratorios si eh tenido y bastante diría yo, lo que no eh tenido es imaginación, además de que no es muy cómodo estar escribiendo esto con compañeros a mi lado-reacomodaron los asientos por número de lista y quede entre puros compañeros- estando con mis amigos no habría problema ellos saben de esto y hasta los han leído y se han reído de ellos jajá así que me tardo más de lo que pensé en escribirlos, enserio no es nada cómodo porque uno de ellos es muy chismoso y siempre se fija en mi pc haber que cosa hago */* pero en fin.

Otra cosa: el lunes comienza la mortal y abrasadora semana de exámenes así que nos vemos dentro de…otro mes :CCC

Bueno espero que les guste. Saludos.

Preparativos

Se dijo y así fue con la desaparición de los hombres continuaron con los preparativos de la "sorpresa" de kenshin en la que el participaba demasiado y algunas veces de manera muy descarada cargando paquetes y todo tipo de cosas que se usarían en su fiesta.

-tae con un rostro pálido- kenshin, hola ¿dime que es eso?-fingió curiosidad reconociendo el paquete-

-oh, hola-finge sorpresa- no le había visto y esto son cosas de Kaoru dono

-este…y ¿para qué son?

-em la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de para que sean estas cosas, solo me pidió que las recogiera

-oh jajá-risa nerviosa- pensé que sabias para que eran

-pues no, sabe, le preguntare para que las quiere

-no, no, no, no-dijo tae agitando las manos- no puedes preguntarle porque se echara a perder-se tapó la boca- digo, que no es correcto acosar a una dama con preguntas sobre para que y porque hacen las cosas –risa más nerviosa-

-oh es verdad, mejor lo dejo así no quiero incomodarla ni parecer entrometido, bueno tae dono me dio gusto saludarle pero tengo un poco de prisa, nos vemos

A la vista de la ingenua tae kenshin se perdió entre el bullicio de la calle.

-ah, pero que fácil es hacerlo caer, es bastante ingenuo, espero y no pregunte-entro al akabeko-

Kenshin en la calle también pensó.

-pero que ingenua es tae dono jajá-con una sonrisa en los labios-

La organización no solo se trataba de comida, cosas y todo eso. También tenían que encargarse de terminar con las reparaciones del dojo

Una de las cosas de las que se habían olvidado era de la habitación de kenshin la cual tenía goteras.

Tenían que reparar el condenado techo antes de terminar su organización, pero que tan malo podría ser solo tenían que cambiar las tejas en mal estado.

Kenshin al llegar al dojo se encontró con una Kaoru muy afanosa en el techo del dojo retirando tejas sucias y mohosas con sumo cuidado, como si de una operación a corazón abierto se tratara.

A kenshin se le fueron los colores no solo del rostro sino también del cabello al ver a Kaoru en el techo como si de caminar por la calle se tratara. Dejo las cosa en el suelo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la escalera para subir al techo y bajarla de ahí aunque tuviera que hacerlo tirándola por el cabello…kenshin llego hasta donde estaba y ella le saludaba animadamente con una teja mohosa en la mano. Antes de que ella se percatara ya estaba en el suelo con un kenshin más "colorido" que antes, este le dio un sermón del porque ella no debía hacer eso y que le podría pasar si daba un mal paso etc. etc. etc.

-hablando así me recuerdas a mi padre

-¿oro? No evadas el tema

-es enserio, solo te falta su bigote para ser mi padre jajá-se burló sonoramente-

-¿oro?-me hace sentir como un viejo-pensó kenshin- pues me preocupo por ti

-lo sé, mi padre también lo hacia

-¿me está comparando con su padre? Creo que mejor me guardo mis sentimientos para mí- pues tenía sus razones para hacerlo-dijo ya más desanimado-

-pero es que ambos me tratan como si fuera de porcelana y con el primer viento que soplara me fuera a quebrar

-bueno las cosas que uno quiere las cuida eso es todo-dijo con el mismo sentimiento de desaliento que antes-

-¿me quieres?-pregunto con ánimos-

-¿Qué?

-¿que si me quieres?

-claro que si, por eso la cuido-dijo serio, no quería dar a entender otras cosas-

-oh-dijo un poco desanimada

-pero ya que se aclaró esto en unos momentos subo a reparar el tejado

-no

-¿como?

-dije que no

-pues yo digo que usted no se sube ahí de nuevo-dijo algo desesperado-

-¿y porque no habría de hacerlo?

-¿quiere que la sermonee otra vez?

-no

-entonces no me discuta

-ash pareces mi papa cuando te pones en esa actitud

La temperatura del ambiente entre ellos dos ya había comenzado a "calentarse" ambos estaban empezando a molestarse con el otro, kenshin por la comparación con el señor kamiya y Kaoru porque no la dejaba hacer lo que quería

-caprichosa

-que dijiste

-Caprichosa

-caprichoso tú, solo quieres que haga lo que tú dices

-y usted solo quiere hacer lo que quiere

-pues sí, es mi vida yo decido

-si tanto le preocupa su vida, cuídela y no se suba ahí

-¡no me trates como si tuviera 5 años!

-¡pues deja de comportarte como si los tuvieras!

-me gritaste

-suspiro-perdóname no te quería…

-no, ¡no quiero! Y me voy a subir al techo-le saca la lengua-

Kaoru comenzó a avanzar y kenshin le siguió

-kaoru, espera por favor-la toma por el brazo-

-se gira hacia el- no, tu siempre quieres hacer todo, y lo quieres hacer solo, es mi casa y quiero ayudar

-ok, mira podemos hacer esto

-no, no me interesa

-escucha te propongo esto, arreglemos el techo entre los dos

-lo miro ceñuda e incrédula-¿cómo?

-suspira derrotado- ambos subimos al techo

-enserio ¡yey!

-pero tienes que estar lejos de la orilla y donde yo te pueda ver

-si papa

-como me dijiste

-nada, ya olvídalo y vamos a arreglar el techo, que se acerca tu fiesta

-como sea-dijo kenshin mientras avanzaba-

Subieron al tejado y empezaron a retirar más tejas mohosas hasta que kenshin se dio cuenta de que no solo las tejas estaba en pésimo estado básicamente el enorme área donde estaban dichas tejas la madera debajo de ellas estaba podrida, con algo de peso sobre ella y esta cedería como una servilleta ante el viento.

-kaoru le tengo pésimas noticias

-oye pensé que ya no me hablarías de usted

-oh, lo lamento, lo olvide-se levantó y se giró hacia ella-

-pues que fácil olvidas tus promesas

-no fue promesa, fue propuesta-se rasco la nuca intentaba excusarse-

-es lo mismo, una propuesta de matrimonio por ejemplo es una promesa de vida, así que son lo mismo, tonto

Kaoru le sonrió y kenshin le regreso la sonrisa, le dio un golpe en el hombro que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, luego de que kenshin palideciera por creer que había pisado la madera podrida, pero por suerte no la había pisado. Después de unos segundos Kaoru se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo haciéndole retroceder un poco más, se habían salvado ya que no pisaron el área peligrosa. Kaoru le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le pedio disculpas por haberlo tratado como si de su padre se tratara, también por haberle levantado la voz y por actuar como un infante de no más de 5 años, le dio un tremendo abrazo de oso y le dijo que no lo quería como si fuera su padre y menos como si fuera un simple compañero o conocido es mas no lo quería precisamente como a un amigo o mejor amigo, lo quería como a un chico, lo amaba, él era su compañía, su mejor amigo y su corazón, él se encantó y reanimo a confesarse, estuvo a punto de mandar al rio sus planes de "conquista" y confesarse ahí y lo hubiera hecho seguro, de no ser porque en un nuevo abrazo de oso kenshin perdió el equilibrio y piso el área podrida llevándose por error a Kaoru, y así.

Ambos se fueron de espalda al suelo de la habitación de kenshin.

Ya en los suelos llenos de porquería saliente del techo kenshin dijo

-la mala noticia que le tenía que decir…es que la madera del techo está podrida y hay que cambiarla toda-gime de dolor-

-ya me di cuenta kenshin-gime de dolor-

Ambos se quedaron en el suelo quejándose de dolor por un muy largo rato.

Y a la noche comenzó a llover por lo que el agua entro en la casa por el agujero gigante que había en el techo. "No se dieron cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente que entraron"

De arreglar el techo no se ocuparon hasta después de dos días, en lo que sus adoloridas espaldas se recuperaban.

Una vez reparado comenzaron a "acomodar" sus vidas en la casa y a preparar todo para la fiesta.

Espero que les gustara y que compensara las semanas sin publicar…besos -3-

Nada que ver con: ahhhh! Hay muchos mosquitos en mi cuarto TnT


	7. La sorpresa es para ti

Invasión 7

Hola… dios enserio que me tarde en subir esto. Perdonen pero tenía mis problemas con la escuela y con mi ordenador-desgraciada- bueno los problemas con el pc se han arreglado ya que un amigo se pasó de amable y me instalo el office-gracias!- y pues los exámenes que tenía ya los pase-si pase todo, creí que reprobaría una pero no jeje- pero por cosas de proyectos y de que estoy en 5to semestre de bachillerato técnico el tiempo se me va volando entre cantidades exorbitantes de estrés… servicio social, prácticas profesionales, viaje de fin de curso, asuntos de la graduación, trabajos, proyectos, exámenes, libros-tengo que leer para una materia, aunque no es algo que me disguste cuando te ponen límite de tiempo te estresa-y mi trabajo de fines de semana el cual me roba 8 horas consientes de las pocas que puedo disfrutar del fin de semana y otros tantos etcéteras que me da pereza mencionar. No quiero ser fantasiosa como para decirles que soy libre, no, no lo soy en este momento tengo un presentación en proceso de la historia de la belleza de TODA Asia y es para el martes, tengo un examen de física y uno de probabilidad y estadística en puerta, una narrativa de un libro pisándome los talones-martes- una práctica de mi carrera respirándome en el oído entre otros así que creo que para poder hacer todo lo que tengo en mente como por ejemplo terminar este fic –a menos que acabe aquí- tendré que esperar a las vacaciones de invierno… en fin ya los debí de haber aburrido o hasta los estrese, una disculpa por eso también.

La "sorpresa" es para ti

Una mañana relativamente perfecta de no ser por el intenso calor que en pleno 20 de junio arreciaba por la ciudad de tokio.

Los preparativos para la sorpresa consistían en… un extrañamente acomedido saito se llevara al cumpleañero a dar una vuelta eterna desde las 10am hasta la 3pm para poder darles la oportunidad de llegar a todo el clan oni, a megumi, a tae y tsubame y otros tantos que venían a celebrar el primer cumpleaños en tokio del famoso y sanguinario destajador al cual todos conocían como el amable, sonriente, acomedido y mandilón de Kaoru… kenshin. Con la ausencia del mencionado también podrían hacer las decoraciones correspondientes y traer todo para la fiesta.

Todo sin que el "se enterara"

Saito 9:30pm

-Bien ya que estas listo vámonos -indico como una orden digan de militar-

-sí, pero, ¿dónde me requieren con tanta urgencia?

-nadie te requiere

-no… ¿entonces?

-que no puedo invitarte a tomar algo-dijo saito sarcástico-

-no, no es eso, solo que recibir una invitación de tu parte es realmente extraño, tenía meses sin saber nada de usted y de repente está en la puerta hablándome de una salida más del tipo de shishio, si me entiende ¿verdad?

-battousai, los locos de esa magnitud te aseguro que ya los acabaste, bueno el único loco de ese tamaño que queda eres tú, pero, eres inofensivo.

-comprendo…entonces…

-vamos a tomar algo, tal vez vayamos al mercado a comprar algo para que la chiquilla kamiya cocine y daremos una vuelta, y si se presta la situación podría ponerte un tunda.

-hasta lo de la tunda, todo me parece bien

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño establecimiento donde tomarían unas cuantas copas, después de todo ambos eran resistentes al licor, así que podrían pasar un muy, muy largo rato ahí.

-¿es enserio?-pregunto saito extrañamente interesado- nada de nada

-se lo juro

-no te creo-dijo dando una fuerte calada a un clavo de ataúd-

-¿Por qué no?

-tienes más de un año viviendo ahí, si no me falla la memoria a corto plazo es el segundo cumpleaños que pasaras en tokio…además tú y la kamiya se tienen muchas confianzas

-así es, pero el que nos tengamos confianza no quiere decir que nosotros

-pero siempre han habido rumores que incluyen a la chiquilla y a ti en situaciones que no me quiero imaginar

-pues, solo son rumores porque yo jamás le eh puesto una mano encima, mucho menos otras cosas

Un par de hombres jóvenes en la mesa de al lado estaban muy entretenidos en la conversación del asesino que deambulada por su barrio y del lobo sanguinario que de vez en cuando acechaba sus pasos, ¿Qué si los conocían? Claro que si puesto que estos hombre eran de la misma calle y cada mañana saludaban al pelirrojo con amistad fingida e hipócrita sonrisa, le temían realmente.

Pero ya pasados de copas, cualquiera se traga el miedo y se convierte en un verdadero temerario…

-eso es mentira-dijo uno de los hombre levantándose de su mesa y sentándose junto a uno de los dos hombres a los que más temía reconocer de noche-señor himura, soy su vecino y cada tanto tiempo hay ruidos raros en esa casa

-¿ruidos raros?

-si-contesto el otro de los hombres sentado junto al lobo-como hace un par de días pase muy tarde y puedo jurar haber escuchado gemidos de mujer

-¿Qué tan tarde? Porque creo saber qué fue lo que escuchaste

-battousai, te han descubierto, yo sabía que tan pulcro no podías ser

-saito, enserio que no le eh puesto la mano encima, es más dudo en mirar lo que no debo

-pero lo has hecho-acuso el mibu-

-sí, si lo eh hecho pero…-se sonrojo- casi ni miro, es de reojo y –suspiro- porque me justifico si usted también lo ah echo, de santo no se puede vestir-acuso enérgicamente kenshin-

-rio sonoramente-es verdad lo que dices todos, cuando se nos presenta la oportunidad miramos lo que no debemos, pero es divertido ponerte en esa situación

Los tres hombres que escuchaban solo se quedaron boquiabiertos por la confesión del que agregaba un clavo más a su ataúd

-pero bueno, ya que estabas dispuesto a explicarle a estos caballeros de donde salían esos gemidos de mujer, ¿Por qué no se los explicas?

-siempre tienes que joderme ¿verdad?

-trono su lengua en el paladar haciendo un sonido de negativa- que diría la chiquilla de escucharte hablar así, tu, siempre tan cordial.

-a las mujeres no se les habla así, y que yo sepa tú no eres mujer, así que le puedo hablar como se me plazca señor saito

-rio sarcástico- bueno que esperas para explicarte.

-suspiro cansado- lo hago para que no rumoreen más-se dirigió a los dos hombres- como ya se habrán percatado hemos tenido que realizar reparaciones al dojo y hace un par de días mientras reparábamos el techo, el cual estaba en pésimo estado, caímos y lo gemidos raros eran por que el doctor genzai había pasado a darnos medicamento y a tratarnos la espalda, la señorita Kaoru gemía…de dolor de espalda

-oh-dijeron al unísono los hombres que solo querían saber "el chisme" los cuales un par de minutos después pagaron su cuenta y se retiraron.

-mira, no puedes hacer gemir a la chica

-saito, ¿podríamos cambiar el tema?-dijo bastante incomodo-

-por supuesto… ¿durante tus años de trotamundos?

-si…

-¿cuántas mujeres tuviste? No, mejor dicho ¿desde el bakumatsu cuantas han pasado por tu futon?

-saito… ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida íntima?

-solo quería charlar

-pues yo no-lo miro ceñudo-

-tranquilo, pero ya vamos al mercado ya es la una

En el dojo.

-yahiko si vas a ayudar ayuda como se debe, deja de jugar con eso

-calla busu, no dejas que nadie disfrute de esto

-sí, Kaoru relájate ya casi acabamos, solo faltan las lámparas y esas telas que no sé dónde quieres poner

-misao tú y los oni están encargados de esas telas…no atendiste mis indicaciones

-kaoru, tranquila, yo les indicare-dijo aoshi consolador-

-gracias, alguien que si me escucha

-tu, ya terminaste con las lámparas

-sí, si ya termine

-bien…misao quiero que tomes el extremo de dos de las telas y saltes hacia el árbol de ahí y los ates de manera que queden holgadas en el centro

-entendido

-omasu, okon hagan exactamente lo mismo pero tu desde la puerta y tu desde el dojo

-si aoshi

-entendido

-yahiko y compañía lleven esa biga a donde Kaoru les indique

-si

-…

-el resto de los oniwabanshuu síganme

Corrieron a tomar el extremo opuesto y atarlo del otro lado dejando que quedara holgado logrando hacer un precioso cielo de telas blancas de un ligero algodón acompañadas por unas sencillas lámparas de papel también de color blanco, que para la noche servirían como la luz de la velada

Había ya puesta una mesa larga de madera y un número contado de cojines, justo para los invitados.

Al fondo otra mesa traída del akabeko con platillos que eran acomodados y decorados por tae y tsubame.

Y al final pero no menos importante la sonrisa de las personas-excepto aoshi, él estaba más calmado y cómodo que sonriente- que deseaban sorprender al cumpleañero

Para las dos de la tarde todo estaba listo.

Con saito

En su última parada… el mercado cada uno se distrajo en sus propias compras, saito comprando sabrá kamisama que y kenshin comprando algún detallito para Kaoru. Después de buscar y rebuscar encontró una cinta de seda azul indigo con flores rosadas y las esquinas en color rojo pálido… la compro para ella, ese sería el regalo que le daría esta noche, junto con otra cosa.

De camino a casa una tranquila ilusión se empezó a formar, estaba nervioso por lo que después de la fiesta vendría pero a su vez estaba ansioso.

El camino se fue rápido entre conversaciones absurdas con saito cuyo objetivo era avergonzarlo de algún modo a momentos meramente silenciosos donde se dedicaba a ensayar mentalmente sus próximas palabras o momentos en blanco donde el alma de los clavos de ataúd que el más alto despedía cual chimenea le golpeaba la cara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a las puertas del dojo donde un silencio "misterioso" ahogaba el siempre ruidoso, cálido y alegre lugar.

Como si nada saito corrió la puerta para liberar un cielo inundado de lámparas de papel y telas algodonadas que asemejaban nubes color blanco, una mesa llena de delicias, otra mesa color chocolate con asientos del mismo color que las nubes ficticias que cubrían su cabeza y un montón de sonrisas con las manos en pose gritando

-¡sorpresa!

La expresión sorprendida que se había encargado de practicar había quedado como un simple juego de niños comparado con el gesto que expuso a sus amigos y compañeros

Genuina sorpresa, él sabía que le celebrarían e incluso sabia varios nombres de la gente que asistiría, pero todo aquello junto lo obligo a mirar directo a la cara del fumador empedernido que le miraba sonriente como si hubiese ganado una batalla importante.

-himura eres un anciano felicidades

-lo que quiso decir misao es felicidades, estamos con gusto de que estés con nosotros y esperamos que así siga-dijo formal y sinceramente aoshi-

-muchas felicidades-el resto de los onis comento-

-kenshin-hablo Kaoru y yahiko le miraba sonriente, como si fuese a hacer alguna travesura- yahiko y yo te tenemos un par de sorpresas

-más grandes que saito invitandome a tomar algo-señalo al nombrado el cual solo alzo una ceja y continuo con su cigarrillo-

-más grandes que eso-dijo yahiko-

-baya espero no desmayarme-dijo con gracia kenshin-

-salgan-dijo Kaoru con emoción-

De entre las sombras un par de hombres altos salieron para felicitar al pelirrojo

-shishou…sano…baya esto si es muy grande-dijo con una bien delineada sonrisa- pero lo de saito es más impresionante

-oye no menosprecies mis regalos, me costó traerlos

-kenshin…eres un verdadero idiota, no sabes apreciar a tu mujer

-pobre jou chan, tanto que se molestó en hacer esto

-¡que! Esperen me están malinterpretando

-idiota, ¿no sabes leer el sarcasmo?-dijo hiko con molestia-

-te dije que es divertido ponerte en este tipo de situaciones.

Por el comentario de saito un estallido de risas que dejaría sordo a cualquier otro que no estuviese acostumbrado a la convivencia con ellos exploto ante los ojos, la boca desencajada y los ahora sangrantes tímpanos de kenshin.

El evento tan esperado se fue volando entre telas de algodón y lámparas ahora luminosas y colmadas de la vida que el fuego les otorga.

Risas, bailes, sonrisas discretas, abrazos, regalos, te', aroma a tabaco, comida

Y el inconfundible aroma a sake que extrañamente apagó la velada. Para las 11pm Morfeo acosaba a los más ebrios y los más sensatos optaron por acompañar a los poco "capaces" y dejar a solas al cumpleañero y a su anfitriona.

Después de invitar pasivamente a Kaoru a dar una vuelta esta accedió

Y con pasos maestros kenshin la guio a donde el con dos días antes había preparado.

Casi una hora después de charlas tontas y muchas risas llego el ansiado momento kenshin se declaró.

-kaoru…

-¿Qué pasa?

-quería darle algo

-¿enserio?

-sí, ¿recuerda la cinta azul índigo que le arruine?

-cómo olvidarlo, te cubriste una herida sangrante con ella

-rio nervioso y avergonzado- perdone, perdóneme por eso

-tranquilo, la mancha que dejo en la cinta le da un estilo especial

-pero… ¿que no la lavo?

-claro que la lave, pero alguien tiene una sangre muy terca y se quedó una mancha extraña, pareciera como si se hubiera caído el color

-bueno, quería compensarle eso y aparte agradecerle todo lo que ah echo… y decirle que la quiero mucho

Kenshin le entrego aquella pañoleta que había comprado horas antes anudada, kaoru al desanudarla encontró una nota en papel la cual abrió.

Antes que nada disculpe mi pésima caligrafía.

Y ahora lo que de verdad quería decir es que las palabras en cuanto este tipo de asuntos se trata no son mi fuerte, pero le juro que daré mi mayor esfuerzo, lo hare por usted.

Al terminar de leer tan peculiar nota solo le quedo estar a la expectativa y dudar

-lo que quiero decirle es importante, es la decisión más importante que tomare en mi vida

- si me vas a decir que te tienes que ir, ni te molestes, porque no te voy a dejar

-no, no es eso

-¿entonces?

-… desde que llegue con usted me sentí cómodo y sentí una amistad increíblemente grande y mucho agradecimiento, pero cada vez que tenía que irme me sentía mal, sentía como si tuviera un resfrió molesto y cuando volvía el malestar se iba. Pero desde lo de enishi eh sentido ese malestar primero por miedo a creer en su palabra, pero estas semanas que hemos estado juntos el malestar se redujo al punto de desaparecer y creerá que soy egoísta y tal vez si lo soy, alguna vez mi shishou dijo que el egoísmo era parte de mi personalidad, pero el punto es, que, yo odio ese malestar y me doy cuenta que usted, su compañía, sus risas…su amor, su todo son lo que envía ese malestar al olvido…me encanta la sensación que usted me da, la quiero, la amo y tal vez sea muy pronto, o muy torpe de mi parte, pero quiero que este conmigo siempre, y no como hasta ahora, si no como mi esposa.

Los pulmones de kenshin se hicieron de piedra.

-kenshin, sé que se siente, conozco ese malestar tan espantoso…se llama soledad y sentimiento de abandono, y yo también lo detesto…antes de decir sí o no ¿dime que tanto me quieres?

-la quiero tanto, que si me dice que sí, me haría el hombre más malditamente feliz del mundo y la quiero tanto que si me dice que no, me volvería loco, al punto de quedarme con usted y espantar a cada triste alma que se le acerque hasta que no le quede más remedio que quedarse con migo. Suena egoísta e incluso posesivo pero es la verdad

-en ese caso…más que cualquier cosa, acepto

Sus pulmones convertidos en piedra volvieron a su textura normal

Cualquiera esperaría un beso, aunque sea uno simplista, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad

De entre las sombras y lo arbustos una pequeña y alegre multitud salía aplaudiendo y vitoreando a la ahora pareja

Tae con un pañuelo, megumi con una lagrima disimulada, tsubame y misao con las lágrimas paseando victoriosas por sus mejillas, omasu y okon no estaban en mejores condiciones

Y los hombres alegres regalando aplausos a excepción de aoshi y sanosuke.

Aoshi que no aplaudía pero les regalaba una pequeña sonrisa y sanosuke que corrió a abrazarlos hasta casi sacarles el hígado…

-Al pasar los meses la boda llego, conseguí un muy buen trabajo con ayuda de mucha gente que conozco, ya sabes, soy mediador, al parecer lo político se me da muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-sí, lo sé perfectamente, te veo irte todas las mañanas

-sí, y después de conseguir ese trabajo y ahora como era debido mantener a tu madre la cual meses después me dio una noticia hermosa

-¿enserio?

-sí, me dijo que venias en camino-le puso la mano en el hombro, a sus 12 años kenji era unos 18, 20cm más pequeño que él, pero aun tenia por crecer- y me sentí muy feliz y temeroso, sobre todo al principio, te encantaba jugarme bromitas pesadas y más cuando llego sano, pero todo salió bien, mírate 12 años, las bromas no me hicieron nada… me siento un anciano

-eres uno-cínico-

-rio-me recuerdas a saito a veces

-lo que no has de ver en tu casa lo has de tener papa

-buen punto, pero bueno ya es muy tarde y si tu madre se despierta y nos encuentra aquí afuera seguro toma mi sakabatou del lado con filo y nos decapita-decía levantándose del suelo-

-si…¿papa?

-dime

-entonces la que era tu habitación

-ahora es la tuya, y si en ese cuarto fue donde caímos con lo de las tejas podridas, solo de acordarme me duele la espalda

-sería divertido ver eso

-sería más divertido verte a ti-le deshizo los cabellos caoba que dominaban su cabeza con una mano cariñosa-

-me gustaría preguntarte más cosas

-ya es tarde pero…cundo vayamos a ver a mi shishou hablamos todo lo que quieras

-¿de lo que yo quiera?

-de lo que quieras

-bueno, entonces sí, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

Cada una camino a su cuarto con una dormilona sonrisa tan parecida que si se vieran de frente jurarían que es un espejo

-lo que no has de ver en tu casa lo has de tener ¿eh? Kenshin

-sabía que estarías despierta

-tranquilo no te decapitare, al contrario, eres un muy buen padre y un excelente esposo y te amo por ser tú, por quererme a mí y por darme lo más maravilloso que pudiste a nuestro kenji

Un beso, dos, tres

Y un sueño entre telas blancas algodonadas que se asemejan a las nubes

Inconscientes y tranquilos como era su costumbre desde hacía ya 12 años, 12 felices años, se quedaron dormidos.

¿Inesperado? ¿Habrá más? ¿Qué planes maquiavélicos tengo? ¿Porque no me regalan un poshito? ¿Por qué tengo hambre? ¿Por qué mis profesores son hardcore? No lo sé y ya veremos qué pasa… hasta luego, espero les haya gustado.

p.d. espero haberles troleado con el título del capitulo


End file.
